Such a circuit arrangement and such a method are known from DE 100 11 484 A1 and DE 198 39 329 A1. In the aforementioned prior art document it has already been indicated that a reduced physical volume and physical weight of such
a circuit arrangement is very desirable, with these sizes substantially being down to the transformer. Furthermore, the aforementioned application already mentions the problem of losses in the transformer core, which are expressed in terms of an undesirable heating of the transformer.